


An Honest Proposal

by lizzrossstories



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: DJWifi, F/M, Fluff, nervous Nino, poor baby, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 11:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8889286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzrossstories/pseuds/lizzrossstories
Summary: Nino just couldn't wait anymore. He couldn't stand the idea of not being able to call her his for another day. So he made an impulsive decision. He really is lucky that Alya has a great sense of humor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! It's my first ML fic and this idea just came to me. I could totally see this happening between Alya and Nino. It's pretty short but I hope you enjoy!

Alya tried to hide her face under the covers to block the morning light from her eyes. Groaning, she turned over to find Nino still asleep, as always. She knew full well that he would wake up the next time her alarm rang, but she just didn’t care at that point. The bed was too warm. 

Her bladder however, had other plans for her. 

“Fuck,” she muttered and grudgingly dragged herself out of bed and shut the bathroom door quietly behind her. 

Nino was not asleep. In fact, he hadn’t gotten much sleep at all because he was decided that today was the day. And he was terrified as all hell. 

Slowly, he got out of bed, suddenly feeling the urge to tiptoe to the bathroom door as if he wasn’t supposed to be there. 

He knocked softly on the door, “Alya?”

“Yeah, Nino?” 

He smiled at the sound of her voice. 

“Can I talk to you?”

There was a pause before she replied, “Is it something important or can it wait until after I get out?”

“Well, it’s kind of important,” he responded, not wanting to lie.

“Okay then, just tell me.”

He grimaced; not imagining this was how he’d ask the woman he loved to marry him. 

“Well, I don’t really know how to say this. Definitely didn’t expect to be doing this while you’re in the bathroom.”

“If you’re going to break up with me while I’m taking a shit in your bathroom you’ll deeply regret it,” she shouted back. 

“Oh god no!” he replied laughing. “I just, I knew I should ask you in private before I went and did something huge. I-oh god, will you marry me?”

There was a clank from the other side of the door. Nino could barely breathe as he heard the toilet flush and the sink turn on. 

Suddenly, the door swung open to reveal Alya with her wavy red hair tied up, her dark eyes narrowed at him. And he loved her in that moment so much. 

“I swear to god Nino Lahiffe I’m going to forget this happened and you’re going to do that again when I’m not shitting in your toilet. Is that understood?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Nino replied with the widest grin Alya had ever seen.


End file.
